Daemon School 1: The hunt
by N. Page
Summary: Amorette finds herself trapped by people who want her for reasons unknown. She has to run and find safety. They needed her for powers, but does one, Angel, have an angenda of his own?
1. Chapter 1

"No, wait. Please, don't go. You promised!" She cried as he walked away. The boy turned around and watched as a tear fell from her soft brown eyes. He sighed as he tried to stay calm.

"I can't be here anymore. It's not good for either of us. I can't stand it anymore! I don't want to hurt you!" He told her, his voice shaking. She stared at him.

"Apollo, don't do this to me! Please! You're hurting me just by saying that you're going to leave! Please!" she sobbed. Apollo stared and sighed, he was shaking.

"Look, Amorette. I can't you don't understand! Do you know what Apollo means? DO YOU? You don't know anything! " He asked. Amorette stared and she began to cry. The wind pushed around her hair.

"Y-you don't understand. I don't care. I love you, don't you get that? Don't you get that the only way you can hurt me is by leaving? Just, Apollo, don't. I can't even begin to fathom life without you. Don't-don't go, please." The last word was a whisper that hung in the air between them. Apollo looked at Amorette, and he sighed.

He was going to miss her long beautiful curly brown hair. That, when she would come to school having just taken a shower, hung in ringlets around her face. And her laugh, which was always bubbly, and her smile. She was always smiling. Well, except for now. _NO! Apollo, don't do this to yourself. You're doing this to protect her. You need to leave. You __**must!**_ Apollo thought quietly. He looked over at Amorette and at the soft tears that fell silently to the floor. Apollo looked around and sighed. His favorite place was the outdoors. Now, he could never be outside and not think of Amorette.

"Just, I have to get out of here. I have to get away from **you**." Apollo told her. Amorette looked up into the fierce face of Apollo. She looked over his perfect blue eyes. His brown hair clung to his face, wet with rain. She watched as he turned his back on her. She felt her heart tug, and break into a million pieces.

"Don't" She whispered. She looked up at him. She watched as his body tensed and he walked away. "Don't go. . ." She said almost silently. Apollo stopped for a second. He felt the first tear finally fall. "I love you." She said. He wanted so badly to scream back that he loved her too, that all he wanted was to pick her up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he had to leave. He had to save her. It was the only way.

"Goodbye, my amorette." He whispered. He knew that she heard him as she gasped. He let the silent tears fall down his face as he began to run.

He ran through the woods that lined Amorette's house. He knew she would either try to catch up with him, or she would run inside. He hoped she would run inside. He knew it was going to storm, and _they_ would be waiting outside for her. He wasn't about to let them take her. Not now, not so soon. She needed a chance, a chance to live, to be human. She didn't need the stupid messengers to mess with her. She was so perfect, nothing like a messenger. She was the good little two shoes everyone hated because they felt like she thought she was better. But she didn't think that, she was just naturally good. She never wanted to hurt anyone. She was always helping someone. How did she somehow get wrapped up in the messengers business? He had to find a way to get her out of it. . .

"Apollo, my dear brother, did you find her?" Apollo's brother asked. Technically, Angel wasn't Apollo's biological brother. But Angel was a messenger, just like Apollo, and the messengers were supposedly like a family. _**Supposedly**_ being the operative word.

"Why do you care Angel? And, no, I didn't." Apollo lied. Angel studied Apollo. Though Apollo wasn't worried. He knew that Angel couldn't read him. He knew that Amorette was safe. _For now._ He reminded himself. He wanted to punch himself. He shouldn't have left her alone. But he couldn't go back, not now. He knew they would follow.

"Apollo! I'm so glad that you're home!" Shelby ran down the stairs and embraced Apollo with open arms. Apollo stiffened as Shelby hugged him.

"Shelby, please, restrain yourself. Get off me." Apollo grunted as he pulled Shelby's arms from around his neck and placed them at her side.

"Apollo," Shelby pouted. "Dear Apollo, why?" Apollo stared at Shelby and sighed. He shook his head and walked away. Shelby followed.

"Look, Shelby. I'm sorry, but, just not right now. Okay?" Apollo told her. Shelby huffed and watched Apollo walk away. Apollo kept thinking of Amorette. _She hates me now._ He told himself. He felt the tears swell up again, and he ran to the lake and dived in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amorette?! AMORETTE!" Mark called. Amorette sat up. She didn't want to go to school. Not now, not after last night. Her heart tugged as she thought of Apollo. _No, today is too special to ruin._ She thought to herself.

"Too late." She said out loud, surprising herself. She sighed and got dressed, pulling on a T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She groaned as she couldn't find her other shoe. She picked up her backpack, revealing her lost shoe. She quickly pulled her shoes on and swung her backpack onto her shoulder.

"Amorette, look, we have to go. Come on!" Mark called. Amorette sighed and ran down the stairs.

"Jeez Mark. Could you be any more annoying? Don't you know I just want to leave? That I just want-" Her sentence was cut short by Mark whipping out a box from behind his back.

"Happy birthday Amorette!" He told her. Amorette stared at the small, shiny blue box. She slowly grabbed the box from Mark. She carefully peeled the blue paper off of the box, and opened it.

"Mark, I-I can't accept this. Look, I-" Amorette stuttered. Mark smiled sadly. "Mark, I'm sorry. It is absolutely gorgeous, but I-I just can't." Mark laughed softly.

"Look, please, just wear it for a day, today, and then tell me to take it back." Mark smiled at Amorette, and she knew it was over.

"Ugh, fine! You win, can you just grab your bag! Please? Let's get out of here." Amorette grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Mark looked at her and sighed. He shook his head and followed.

Angel watched as all of the teenagers hung out around the parking lot, but he couldn't find the one he wanted. He was just about to give up hope, when a green sedan pulled up to one of the empty spots. Angel smiled to himself as he turned around and jogged to the counselors' office.

"Come _on_ Mark!" Amorette whined. Mark smiled and laughed as Amorette groaned in frustration. Mark got out of his seat and shut his car door. Amorette groaned as Mark took his sweet time as he crossed to the back of his sedan and opened up the trunk. He pulled out his backpack and slammed the trunk closed. Amorette fumed silently.

"Jeez Amorette, you look like you're mad." Mark laughed. Amorette glared at him, and Mark just laughed. Amorette felt the hole in her chest begin to grow. Amorette felt the tears swell up in her eyes. Mark looked down at her and frowned. "Amorette, are you okay?" Amorette shook her head and ran to the girls' bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She bent her head and just let the tears flow down into the sink.

"You look like crap." A voice told her. Amorette laughed bitterly.

"Gee, thanks." She said. She turned on the water, and splashed cold water on her face. She looked up into the mirror and saw who had spoken.

The girl looked about the same height as Amorette, around 4'11. The girl had long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were a sharp, dark blue. She was wearing a green jacket that was halfway zipped with a purple T-shirt underneath. She was wearing dark grey, almost black, skinny jeans with grey plaid heels.

"No prob. Here, take these." The girl said as she handed Amorette tissues. Amorette took the tissues with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks." Amorette wiped her face, and threw away some of the tissues. She handed the rest back to the girl. "What's your name?" Amorette asked.

"Shelby, and you can keep those, I never use them anyways. Besides, you look like you need them more right now." Shelby smiled. Amorette smiled back, and placed the tissues in the bag next to her.

"Thanks Shelby, you wouldn't believe the crappy day I'm having. Or, I should say _had_, since, most of the crappy stuff happened last night." Amorette wanted to say more, but her gut began to squeeze itself. She felt like vomiting into the sink. Shelby looked over at her pale face.

"DO you want me to take you home or something?" Shelby asked. Amorette looked at the kind face. She shook her head.

"No, no one would be home. But thanks anyways. Besides, maybe today will get better. It's my birthday." Amorette explained. Shelby gasped and smiled.

"Well happy birthday then! What lunch do you have?" Shelby asked. Amorette smiled.

"Oh, I think I have third. We just switched so, I'm really not sure." Amorette admitted. Shelby pulled out a schedule.

"Cool! I should have third too! Hey, would you like to hang today during lunch? My regular group all decided to not show today. I think they all went down to the beach." Shelby said nonchalantly. Amorette smiled.

"Sure, why not? Some of my friends like to ditch on Thursdays anyways. So, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Amorette asked. Shelby nodded and smiled. Amorette thanked Shelby once more for the tissues, and everything, and headed to class. As soon as Amorette was out of sight and earshot, Shelby pulled out a phone.

"Hey, it's Shelby, yeah; she's ours. Although, I think you need to have Apollo take this one." Shelby snapped the phone closed, and walked out of the bathroom. No one had overheard the conversation, or had seen the evil gleam in her eye as she thought of what was yet to come.

"Class, class, settle down please. CLASS!" Ms. Johnson yelled. The class settled down as the young teacher took a deep breath. The teacher looked in her early to mid twenties; and was still fairly new to being an actual teacher. She pushed her short, straight blonde hair out of her eyes and cleared her throat. The class went silent. Ms. Johnson was about to begin class when a young boy burst into the room.

"Hey, are you Ms." The boy paused as he looked at his schedule. "Johnson?" He finished. He looked up at the teacher and she smiled cautiously.

"Yes, you must be the new boy. Um, you can sit by" Ms Johnson paused as she looked around the room. She spotted Amorette sitting at her table alone. "Amorette, does anyone sit by you?" She asked.

"Um, no ma'am. Tanner use to sit there, but he moved." Amorette explained as she pointed to the seat next to her. Ms Johnson smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, you can go sit by Amorette, she is my star student. So if you need help, just ask her. Okay, so now, class, today we are going to talk about idioms. Does anyone know why we use them? Connor?" Ms Johnson started. The boy sauntered over the chair right next to Amorette and let his book bag drop to the floor. He sat down in the chair and put his feet up on the desk. Amorette studied the boy closely.

He had brown hair that was just long enough to just barely get into his eyes. Amorette noticed how every couple of minutes or so, he was flipping his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were a soft green, and his skin was tan. He was listening to his mp3 and was chewing gum, his head bobbing to the music, and obviously ignoring her. Amorette sighed to herself and looked forward to the teacher. Ms Johnson was still talking about idioms.

The boy sat there and pretended not to notice the girl, Amorette. He knew that if she thought he noticed her, then she would say something to him. There was no way he would be able to pull it off again. The boy made the mistake of turning to her to get a quick glance. She was looking right at him.

"Hi, I'm Amorette. And you are?" She asked. The boy looked from her to his desk and back. HE sighed and shook his head. He looked back at his desk. Amorette, feeling offended, turned and looked back at the front of the room.

"The names Levi." The boy said. Amorette turned to look at the boy. He was still staring at his desk, but he was talking to her. Which she considered an improvement. "Isn't Amorette French or something?" He asked her, actually looking at her this time. She looked at him and smiled. Thinking back to when she first met Apollo, which was the first full sentence he had ever said to her. She remembered it because she had felt hurt, and flattered at the same time.

The hole opened.

She gasped and clutched at her stomach. Tears began to show up in her eyes. She blinked them away, trying to focus on something, anything but Apollo. She looked back at Levi.

"Yeah, it's French. I'm sorry. I have to go." She said, the tears flowing freely again. She grabbed her bag and burst out of the room. The bell rang, dismissing her form missing any class. She walked to her next class and sat down. Waiting for everything to calm down. For her day to be normal.

What she wanted was Apollo. Every day, they would walk to class together, and he would hold her books for her. He would open up doors for her, and she would always wait for him as he stood there, letting other people pass. She would sit with him at lunch, and they would talk and laugh together. Every morning, after she had just gotten off the bus, he would greet her, and they would walk to the cafeteria together to see their friends.

Amorette wanted _that_. She didn't want any fancy bracelet. She didn't want whatever her parents were going to get her. What she wanted, only one person could give her. And he didn't want her. She rested her head on her desk as she waited for the teacher and the rest of the class to show up.

When everyone had shown up and settled down, the sub had announced that they were going to watch a movie. The class cheered and everyone settled down. The sub popped in a DVD and the class waited in anticipation as they all wondered what movie they were going to see.

_Romeo and Juliet_ came on. Amorette watched with great interest as Juliet ensnared Romeo. She felt jealous of Juliet. She got her man. At least, she _had _her man. Then they both died. She thought about the ending, and how she related to it. Amorette felt like she died a little when Apollo had told her he was leaving. She thought back to a vampire book she read.

Amorette shuddered. _I better NOT become like that! Dead to the world. I loved him, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give him the satisfaction that I can't live without him. He is the one that will be suffering, not me._ She decided. She felt a little pain around the edges of the hole. She clutched her stomach and remembered the pain from last night. She was NOT going to break down again. Not now, not today. Today was her birthday. She wanted it to be special. No one, not even Apollo should be allowed to ruin it.

_Too late. He ruined it by saying what he did, right before he left. How could he call me his amorette? Right after he breaks my heart! He has no right calling me by my pet name after ripping my heart to shreds!_ Amorette sighed and grabbed her bag. She headed out to lunch.

"Hey! Your that Amorette chick, right?" Levi came up to her. Amorette nodded and placed an apple on her lunch tray.

"You mind if I sit with you? I decided that I actually wanted friends here. It's kind of nice, a lot better than some of the other places I've lived." Levi looked over at Amorette. Amorette had stopped and looked over at him. She shrugged.

"I don't mind. Might as well join us." Amorette told him. She started walking outside. Levi laughed and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"Us?" He asked.

Amorette walked over to an empty lunch table and sat down. Levi followed. He looked around and then looked back at Amorette.

"Are you sure that this friend of yours is going to show?" He asked, and then he added: "Maybe he got caught up somewhere." Amorette looked at him and laughed.

"He?" She laughed. "No, it's a girl. Her name is Shelby. Oh, look! There she is. SHELBY!" Amorette called Shelby over. Levi looked to the girl, Shelby, and coughed violently.

"Hey Amorette, Happy Birthday!" Shelby said as she tossed her a small wrapped box. Amorette caught it effortlessly. She smiled accusingly at Shelby and Shelby shrugged. Amorette studied the small white box as she carefully pulled the lid off the newly exposed box. Amorette pulled out a long string, which was braided into intricate patterns.

"Wow, Shelby, when did you make this? It's Gorgeous!" Amorette exclaimed. Shelby just smiled and looked at Levi. Levi looked right back at her and frowned.

"Hey, I have to go talk to someone real fast. I'll be right back." Levi told Amorette. Amorette nodded.

"Okay, have fun with that." She called after him. Amorette watched as he sauntered away, reminding her of Apollo. _Don't_, she reminded herself. She sighed and looked back down at her plate, and began to stab her green beans with the plastic fork. Shelby watched in confusion as Levi left. She sighed and told Amorette she would be right back, and Shelby headed the same way Levi left.

"_What_ do you think you are _DOING?_ Are you _mad_? I can't believe you! I have this one!" the girl told the boy. The boy looked at her and laughed.

"Dear Anna, you don't get it. I have this one, father sent me." He told her. Anna fumed silently as the boy laughed and began to walk away. Anna glared at his back.

"Stupid Lysander, mom told me I could have this one!" She yelled after him. She huffed as she walked to her car and drove away. Lysander stepped out of the shadows.

"Stupid Anna," He whispered, "Don't be in places you don't need to be." Lysander sheathed the knife he was holding. Lysander crossed the street, and then looked back at the school. He smiled and laughed as he thought of Amorette. How pretty she was, he thought of how he needed to get close to her. _But how?_ He asked himself. He sighed as his cell phone buzzed. He looked down at the large screen and groaned as he began to walk back to the school. The phone stayed on the same screen:

Kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Levi said as he sat next to Amorette. Amorette looked at him with curiosity.

"Hey, I didn't know you had this class. Where did you go today at lunch?" She asked. Levi smiled sadly.

"I kinda was skipping Lunch detention, and uh, I saw the principle was going to check in on the people. So I had to rush over to the room so I didn't get caught." Levi explained. Amorette laughed, surprising herself.

"How do you get lunch detention the first day here?" She asked. Levi shrugged and Amorette just shook her head and looked to the front of the class. The teacher walked in and began to teach the class. Amorette sighed and pulled out her notebook and found a piece of paper, she began to draw and doodle. Levi watched as her hand danced across the paper, beautiful drawings coming forth.

After awhile, Levi pulled out one of his own pieces of papers. He scribbled on it and handed it to her. Amorette looked over at the paper.

**Hey, you can draw really well. It looks GREAT.**

**So uh, I was wondering, do you think you could show me around this place? I really don't know my way around here. And my parents are nagging me about getting out more.**

Amorette looked over at Levi and he smiled. Amorette shrugged and replied:

Sure, that should be fine.

Um, my plans were cancelled for today, so I guess we can go wherever you want to see.

Levi read the paper and smiled over at her. He nodded and Amorette nodded once, and went back to drawing. Levi watched as Amorette drew a broken heart, and a face. A face he recognized.

"Apollo." He growled under his breath. Amorette looked at him in shock and confusion. She looked at his eyes and followed them to the face she had drawn.

"Do you know him?" She asked. Levi shook his head. Amorette looked from him to the picture and back. She closed her notebook, with the picture stuffed inside.

"No, uh, I didn't say anything, but you can draw amazingly well." He said, trying to change the subject. Amorette did notice the sudden change, but didn't say so.

"Thanks." She replied. She began to pack up and her notebook fell. She and Levi bent down at the same time to pick it up. Their hands touched. He looked up at her.

His heart did a jump. He couldn't hurt her, he never wanted to. He looked up into her eyes and felt the goodness shine through him. He didn't care what others thought. All he knew was that he didn't want to do what he was told to.

Amorette looked at him and felt her heart flutter, she thought of Apollo, and she felt the tears stream down her face. She didn't want this. She hated herself. She couldn't stand knowing that she had caused him pain, knowing that she was here now, feeling what she did. She pushed Levi out of her mind and rushed out of the room, taking only a purse with her.

Levi cursed himself as he thought of Amorette. _You stupid idiot! You had her! Ugh, why does stupid Apollo always have to be involved in some way? Why is it that he has to be the one? The hero._ Levi scoffed. He scowled as he grabbed Amorette's bag. He saw a piece of paper that she missed when she was picking up her notebook. Levi picked it up, and read:

Dear Amorette,

I am sorry for what was done. But I had to. It killed me to watch you fall apart the way you did. If there was any way I could have stopped it, I would have. I promise to you I will explain it all to you when I can. But now, I have to stay away from you. They will come to get you, and I can't let them get you. I love you, my amorette. Never forget that. I am sorry, please forgive me. I will come back. I must take care of some business first. I wish you nothing but health, and freedom. I love you, Amorette. Don't believe the lies, look inside yourself for the truth, find the right answers, and don't let the darkness cloud your heart.

Apollo

Levi read the letter three times over, and crumpled up the letter. _Apollo._ He hissed to himself. He stormed out the room, with Amorette's stuff slung on his back. He crossed the parking lot to his car and slammed the door.

Levi looked over at the passenger seat, with Amorette's bag sitting in it. He sighed as he thought of how he was going to get it to her. She ran out faster than he could ask her number or address so she could show him around. He watched as the students poured out of the school, talking, and arguing, laughing and crying. He thought of Amorette. He groaned and stepped out of the car. He knew what he had to do. He walked over towards the girl's bathroom. He waited as Amorette stayed in the bathroom.

Amorette looked at herself in the mirror. _Ugh, it's like it was this morning._ Amorette stopped herself. _No, it's not like this morning. You don't have someone helping like Shelby. Or Apollo._ Amorette sobbed as she looked up into the mirror. She was startled to find Apollo reflected back to her. She turned around.

"Apollo!" She gasped. Apollo nodded and smiled. He stopped and frowned. Amorette just stared.

"Amorette, I understand if you hate me, but, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just, needed to get away from you, before _they_ followed me and go to you. But I was able to avoid them for awhile. So I came straight to you. I'm sorry Amorette. Can you find it in you to forgive me?" Apollo asked. Amorette smiled sadly.

"I may not be able to forgive you for it. But I can get past it and go on. Oh, Apollo, don't you ever do that again! I can't believe you did that to me! You have to promise me: that you will never, EVER, do that again." Apollo smiled at Amorette. He rushed up to her and hugged her.

"Oh my amorette. I promise you, I will never do that again. But we must hurry. I have to hide you somewhere." Apollo said as he pulled her towards the door. Amorette stopped and looked at Apollo.

"Apollo, as much as I want to go with you, I cannot. Not now, not after everything has happened, I just can't leave my family. And you chose now to show up, after I have been crying about you all day. On my birthday, no less." She sighed. "Apollo, like I said, I love you, but I cannot forgive you. You have no idea what I felt, the agony of losing you." She stopped, and listened to what she had said. Had she really felt agony? _No,_ she told herself. _I didn't feel agony; I only felt pain of losing the one I cared for, like any regular teenage girl would feel after breaking up with her boyfriend._ She calmed down. She looked over at Apollo.

"Amorette, I know I hurt you, and I am truly deeply sorry, but-" Apollo started. Amorette hushed him. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind whistle by the bathroom.

"Apollo, I lied, you did not cause me agony, only pain. You mean a lot to me, but you are a guy. I always promised myself, that if a guy hurt me, he wasn't worth my tears. He wasn't worth the time and energy wasted on crying or hating, or missing. And now look at me; I have been bursting into tears all day, and for what? A boy." Amorette looked at Apollo. She smiled. "I am so glad you came back. But I won't go anywhere with you. Not after last night. You can't do that and then expect everything to be okay. I'm sorry; I'll always love you, just as I do now. But I can't stand all that I've done today. It was supposed to be a happy day, it was my birthday, and then the best part was seeing you come back to me. But now, I feel just as alone as I did last night when you told me goodbye. And here I am, in your spot." Amorette felt the tears overflow. She cleared her throat and looked Apollo in the eye. "Goodbye Apollo, don't come back this time." Apollo stared at Amorette, wondering how these words were possibly coming out of her mouth. Amorette cried, and Apollo watched, in silence, as she locked herself in a stall. Apollo sighed and walked out of the girls' restroom as he thought of nothing but Amorette.

Amorette cried in the stall until she heard three hard knocks. She looked up at the door, and then down at the feet, there were two boots showing. She gulped and unlocked the door.

"Why?" She cried. "Why did you make me hurt him? Don't you know I love him? Why would you make me do the same thing to him?" She asked the man who looked down at her.

"Because," He replied, "Apollo deserved it. He did not do as he was told. He was supposed to bring you back to me. But instead he grew soft, and fell for you, and couldn't bring himself to bring you back. So you had to tell him to never come back, so he comes crying back to me. Begging for a second chance. And you, you get to witness it all. And even help maybe." The man looked down at her. "Now, come on, we need to get moving." Amorette looked at him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a monster!" She cried, spitting at his feet. The man yelled and slapped her across the face with a sickening SMACK. She fell of the seat and her head hit the base of the toilet. Her world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was a cool October day, and the wind was crisp and fresh. Amorette and Apollo were walking down a street, Sycamore street, when it had started to snow. Amorette looked up into the sky and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. She let the soft snow flakes fall onto her tongue, laughing as her face was getting covered with the fluffy snow. She smiled and looked around for Apollo. She frowned when she couldn't find him._

_ Apollo laughed as he gathered a small ball of snow from the ground and threw it at Amorette. She laughed and yelled and began to scoop the snow up into her frozen hands, cupping it just right to make sure the ball was tight. She threw one and it hit him right in the face. He laughed and began to throw more at her. And the snow ball war had begun._

The scene changed:

_ Amorette was swinging at a park, all alone. She had been crying and ran to the nearest place she could think of. Apollo walked up. She looked up at him as he sat down on the swing next to hers._

_ "I got your text. What happened?" Apollo asked. Amorette bit her lip and looked up into the sky. She felt the tear roll down her cheek._

_ "My mother and I had another fight." She told him. She looked over at him. "Will I ever please her? Or am I doomed to always annoy and hurt her?" Amorette's head dropped into her hands and she cried. Apollo rushed over to her and hugged her._

_ "Shush now, its okay, I'm here. I won't leave you." He told her. She wrapped her arms around his waist; he pulled her up and walked over to a nearby bench. Apollo looked at her and thought of how beautiful she was, even when she was crying. "Amorette, you make your mom very proud. She loves you, she just has a different way of showing it, and you know that." Apollo took Amorette's chin and brought her to eye level with him._

_ "I know." Amorette whispered. Apollo looked at her and he smiled. "What are you smiling at?" She asked. Apollo shrugged._

_ "I was just thinking of how beautiful you are." He told her. She shook her head._

_ "I'm not beautiful. You're just saying that to cheer me up." She told him. He shrugged, and then winked at her. She smiled sadly. Apollo's heart broke, just thinking about how solemn she looked at that moment. Apollo took her chin once more and brought her face close to his._

_ "I love you." He told her. She looked at him in surprise and tried to reply. Apollo shook his head. He leaned in and their lips touched._

The scene changed again.

_ "You know what?! I hate you! Never come back here! I can't believe you did that!" The girl cried. He looked back at the way he came. He frowned._

_ "Oh my Amorette, you could never hate anyone. I love you. I know you will see it soon. Please don't cry." The boy began to walk away. It was Apollo. He became very blurred, and then he snapped back into focus. Only, now, it was Levi._

Amorette blinked, her eyes began to hurt as the light poured into them. She smiled, thinking of a new day, one with Apollo in it. And then the last two days came rushing back to her. The words spoken, her heart breaking, Apollo leaving, Apollo coming back, that man . . . the man! Amorette tried to sit up, but it was very painful and she gasped as she slowly lay back down. She tried to figure out where she was, and who she was with. Finally the door opened.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake!" Amorette looked up, it was Levi! Amorette gasped and Levi smiled.

"Levi? What? Why? How did you? Why did you? Levi?" Amorette spluttered. Levi laughed.

"Levi? Why, my dear, I have no idea who you think I am, but you must have hit your head pretty hard on that toilet. My name is Angel; it is a pleasure to meet you." Angel held out his hand for Amorette to take. Amorette just stared at the hand and began to sit up.

"Why do you want me? What am I doing here? Why me? I certainly can't help you, I don't posses many skills at all, and unless you need a fast reader, I won't be of much help to you." She told him, looking at her surroundings. Angel laughed.

"Oh dear, it seems that Apollo forgot to tell you some things, didn't he?" Angel asked quietly. Amorette looked at Angel in surprise.

"Apollo?" She asked Angel smiled and nodded. Amorette looked down and the other night came rushing into her head. _"I can't be here anymore. It's not good for either of us. I can't stand it anymore! I don't want to hurt you!"_ Those words made her pale as she realized the meaning of them.

"Yes Apollo. I really am sorry. He is such a little drama king. He thought he could defy father by _falling in love_ with you. Although, he didn't really, he just wanted an excuse to have you stay away for awhile. He tried to hide you so we couldn't find you. Although, as you can tell, it didn't work." Angel said, cleaning his fingernails looking bored. Amorette let the words float around her head. _Falling in love, didn't really._ She felt the tears come to her eyes. Angel sighed.

"Oh No! Dear Amorette, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I will never do what he did to you. I promise," Angel said as he sat next to Amorette. He sat there and told her that over and over again in her ear. Amorette found herself crying on Angel's shoulder.

Amorette was sitting up on the bed, with a hot coco next to her. She took a sip out of it and looked at the sketch pad that Angel had brought her. Angel still seemed odd to her. She pushed him to the side and cleared her mind, so she could draw.

Amorette's hand flew across the paper gracefully, curving here, bending there. She felt her soul leap out onto the paper as she drew. She felt all her feelings pour out onto the one sheet of paper. When she was finished, she looked at it.

It was a drawing of two faces. One being Apollo's, and one being Levi's. She looked at Levi's picture and thought of him. Of the way she felt when their hands touched. She felt her heart drop. She loved Apollo. She was sure of it. But was it in the way she should? She knew it would be better for her if she just forgot about him. If she just didn't love him. _But you do love him, and you can't stand to hurt him._ She reminded herself. She sighed. She wanted so badly for it all to just end. If she could just make the pain go away, she would.

"Hey." Angel said, opening the door. He scared Amorette, making her jump. She almost spilled her hot coco, and she was looking for the lost pencil.

"Don't you people ever knock?" She asked, having just been agitated. Angel looked at her amusedly.

"Yeah, we do. But it's more fun to scare the crud out of people." He said. He looked over at the Sketch Pad. "Oh, I wonder what you drew. Do you mind if I look?" He asked, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed the pad. He flipped the pages, seeing nothing, and then he came to the one page she drew on.

"It's just, a doodle. That's all." Amorette lied, knowing he found Apollo's and Levi's face. Angel looked up at her.

"You're lying. It's okay though, it's very pretty. So who is this other boy? I recognize Apollo, but who in the world is this fellow?" Angel asked, looking at Amorette. Amorette shrugged.

"Just this new kid. I thought he was cute, so I drew him." She lied. Angel didn't seem to catch the lie this time. Amorette looked over at the wall, and found the clock. It was 8 pm.

"Wow, well it's amazing." Angel breathed, not looking at the picture. Angel was staring at Amorette. Amorette bit her lower lip and shifted.

"Wow, look at the time, eight already?! Well, I guess I should just go to sleep. Can I sleep here?" She asked. She honestly didn't know where she was in the city, but she felt like she was safe, for now. Angel looked down at the pad.

"Um, yeah, sure. Do you want this room?" Angel asked, looking back up at her. Amorette nodded.

"It's a nice room. Oh, is it anyone's? I don't want to intrude." Amorette told him. He smiled and shook his head.

"It is mine, and you aren't intruding. I can just sleep on the couch in the living room." He said. Amorette felt bad for kicking him out of his room. Amorette shook her head.

"Look, there is a small couch right there." She told him. HE began to grab stuff for himself and put them on the couch. "NO! I meant, let ME sleep on the couch. You can take your bed." She told him. Angel stared at her. He shook his head.

"No, let the man sleep on the couch. You take the bed. I'm good." He told her. She nodded, giving in. She didn't feel like arguing right at that moment. She sat up against the wall.

"Well, okay, fine. I just don't feel like arguing." She stopped and then added: "But I still think you should take the bed." She said. He laughed and sat next to her.

"Well, I mean, if I slept on the bed, you would be uncomfortable on the couch. I am just trying to be a gentleman." He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease. I really don't mind." She told him. Now, it was his turn to roll his eyes. She laughed. "Really! I don't! I sleep on couches all the time!" She told him. He laughed some more and sighed.

"Really, let me. It's sweet though, how you are willing to let me sleep in my own bed." HE told her teasingly. She sighed.

"Well, it is _your_ bed. I was just trying to not intrude." Amorette said as she started to stand. Angel grabbed her arm softly. She looked back and stopped. Angel was staring at her.

"You aren't intruding." He said softly as he stood up too, still holding her arm. She looked at his arm to his face. His face was unreadable.

"Are you sure?" She asked, noticing how he slowly began to get closer.

"I'm _positive_." He whispered. He stepped in to close the gap between them and kissed her.

Amorette was surprised, and felt herself drift away in the familiarity of the kiss. She thought of Apollo. She opened her eyes, almost expecting to see Angel. But it was Apollo! She smiled inwardly and kissed back. She felt him slide his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling small compared to him, since he was taller. She waited for Apollo to whisper what he always did. He would always tell her he loved her, and that she was his amorette. But it never came. She was okay with it. She was just happy to have him back.

Then reality hit her. How could it be Apollo? It was Angel. It wasn't possible! How could Apollo come from wherever he was, to this exact spot in a split microsecond? How could he embrace her and her not know it was him? She opened her eyes again. It was Angel. Amorette pulled herself out of his arms. Angel looked at her with a cocky smile.

"Um, I think I'll just sleep on the couch in the Living room." She told him. Without giving him time to refuse, she grabbed a blanket and ran out of the room.

She ran down hallways, not knowing the way she was going. She finally came to a dead end. She curled up in the corner, with the blanket wrapped around her, and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. Finally, she cried herself to sleep.

Angel touched his lips. He smiled as he thought of how she was so willing to kiss him when she thought it was Apollo. He knew he made the right choice in who had to do it. He smiled as he flipped out his phone.

Apollo was sitting on a bench outside in the chilly air. He looked around and saw nothing. He felt empty, just as the world around him seemed. Suddenly, his phone beeped, and on his screen, **1 new message Amor…**. He quickly flipped it open, hoping to find that she was willing to let him hide her, so that they wouldn't catch her. He smiled as he read the message.

Hey how r u? I'm srry 4 treatin u the way I did. We need 2 meet up somewhere & talk. ~Amorette~

Apollo smiled as he replied:

Sure. Meet u the bookstore in ½ an hr? *Apollo*

His phone buzzed again, not even a minute later:

Ok! Ily, ~Amorette~

Apollo smiled and headed towards the bookstore.

Angel laughed as he slid her phone back into her purse. He set off down the labyrinth of hallways, searching for her. He soon found her in the corner of the dead end hallway.

"Amorette, wake up. We need to go meet someone." Angel said loudly. Amorette woke with a start and looked up at Angel with surprise in her eyes.

"Who?" She demanded. Angel just looked at her and sighed. He shook his head and helped her stand up. Amorette tugged out of his grip and asked again. "Who?"

"A friend of the family's, okay? So can we go now?" He asked. Amorette stared at him and thought about it. She groaned.

"Fine. But, don't try that again. Alright? Or I _will_ slap you." She warned him. Angel laughed and headed down the hallway, with Amorette close behind.

They arrived in front of a shop that Amorette recognized. She gasped as she felt the hole begin to hurt again.

"Why are we at Thompsons Pages?" She asked Angel. Angel looked up at the sign. He looked back down at Amorette and shrugged.

"I don't know. Hey, go inside and order me a hot coco please, I have to go back and get something I forgot." He told her, handing her a twenty dollar bill. Amorette took it gingerly and eyed it. "Keep the change." He told her. She looked up at him. He began to climb into the car when Amorette stopped him.

"You can't buy me." She told him. He looked up at her and nodded sternly. He rolled up his window and the car left her standing there. She groaned in frustration as she began to walk into the store.

Angel had arrived over an hour early. He wanted to make sure that she came alone. And she didn't. He cursed himself as she walked in through the doorway. He tried to hide, but Amorette saw him. They locked eyes, and Apollo saw tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Apollo tried to look away, but he couldn't. He stood up, and Amorette turned her back on him. She walked up to the counter and ordered a coffee and a hot coco.

"Hey stranger." Apollo said behind her. Amorette tried to keep her cool. She grabbed the coffee and her hot coco and sat down. She sipped the coffee and looked out the window. Avoiding Apollo's eyes.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you." She told him. Angel's words kept spinning around her head. She pushed them out and thought of the picture she drew.

"Well, we are both here, so I think we need to. Besides, it was your idea." He told her. Amorette looked up at Apollo with disbelief.

"My idea?! Where did you get such an idea? Because I have had one heck of a night. And it didn't help that I have that stupid boy watching my every move. And _you_," She looked at him, tears spilling over. "You left me. Do you know how much that hurt? And how hard it was for me to smile at _ALL_ on my birthday? No, because you weren't there!" She told him. He looked at her and nodded.

"Everything you said was true." Apollo put his head in his hands, and then some of Amorette's words hit him. _And it doesn't help that I have that stupid boy watching my every move._ "Amorette, what is the boy's name?" Apollo asked her urgently. Amorette looked up in surprise.

"Angel." She said loudly. She stood up, threw a five on the counter and walked out of the store. Apollo followed her.

Amorette sat down on the sidewalk and cried. Putting her head in her hands, she heard Apollo sit down next to her.

"Go away." She told him. Apollo sighed and looked over to his left. He saw a black car sitting there, on idle. _Angel_. He immediately thought. He turned so his back was facing toward the car and was blocking both himself and Amorette from his view. Apollo pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Amorette.

"Don't let Angel see this. Don't save it in your phone. If you call or send any messages through this number, delete them so no one else can use this number. It's only for you to contact me in dire need. Understand? Don't let them find it. Keep it on you, but to where it won't fall out." He instructed her. Amorette nodded and took the slip of paper. She slipped it down her shirt. Apollo looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She inquired, when he said nothing she sighed. "It's the safest place I can think of on me that it won't get lost. And I _know_ that no one is going down there to get it."Amorette said stubbornly. Apollo just smiled and shrugged.

"Now, make it look like you're still crying and that you're sending me away, okay? They can't know that this ever happened, alright?" Apollo instructed. Amorette nodded and bent her head down back in her hands. Apollo stood up and Amorette looked up at him. "_Be loud and yell at me_" He whispered. Amorette nodded.

"GO AWAY! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? GO AWAY APOLLO!" Amorette yelled. Apollo looked at her and made sure his back was to the car.

"Goodbye Amorette. Be careful and be safe." He said quietly as he walked away, looking very solemn indeed. Amorette put her head in her hands and really did cry. She was crying because she let him go again, without him taking her with. A black car drove up.

"Was that Apollo?" Angel asked innocently. Amorette looked up and nodded. Angel's face went from innocent to worry in a matter of seconds."What did he do to you!? Are you alright? Get in the car, come on, we're going home!" Angel said as he rushed out of the car and helped Amorette into it. Amorette noticed a corner of the paper was sticking out of her bra. She quietly and quickly slipped it deeper and looked out her window the entire ride, not saying a word.

Angel took Amorette into a small room and they just sat there and talked. Amorette had some tea, and they just talked about normal stuff. Like the weather, and the bands that were coming to town soon. They talked about music and clothes, and stores. They talked about books and theatre, and their favorite movies. Angel smiled and laughed, and Amorette began to feel she was relaxing in his company. Her being relaxed with him made her worry. She was always too trusting. She always wanted to believe in the best of people. But it got her into trouble a lot of times. And she couldn't afford to mess this up, whatever "this" was. Angel noticed the difference in her body language.

"Are you okay Amorette? You seem distracted." Angel asked her. Amorette shook her head.

"I need fresh air." She told him. Angel nodded and Amorette left the room. She began to just meander throughout the manor and she sighed, thinking of Apollo. She wanted to know more about this Angel guy, who was he? And why did he want her? She needed to find out more about him, so she went where his information would be: His room.

The last time she was in his room, Angel had practically pounced on her. Amorette shivered just thinking about it. And then a thought struck her. _What if that was how she could get to know things?! What if she could just find a way to make him tell her things? But how?_ Amorette didn't want to think of the obvious, but she knew it was what she had to do. . . Amorette looked around his room one last time before she knew it was what she had to do.

Amorette sighed and sat down on his bed, and waited.

Angel was walking, he had been looking for Amorette, but decided to just go on up into his room and check on some things. He opened the door to find Amorette sitting on his bed; she looked up at him and smiled slowly.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you." Amorette told him as she got off of his bed. She crossed the room and closed his door for him. Angel looked at her quizzically. Amorette smiled shyly and sat back down on his bed.

"So I want to ask you something." Angel said, Amorette looked at him and he continued. "I want to ask, what are you doing in my room?" Amorette thought of his question and she frowned slightly.

"If you want me to leave, just ask, I'm not stupid." She told him, standing up. Angel stepped in front of her and grabbed her wrists.

"I never said I wanted you gone, and I never called you stupid. Now, what would you like?" Angel asked her, sliding his hands into hers. Amorette felt tears come to her eyes. Angel stroked the away, and as he was bringing his hand back, he caressed her cheek.

"I'm tired of feeling lonely! I can't stand it anymore. I'm so confused." She said as she felt the tears slide down her cheeks again. Angel pulled her into a hug.

"You aren't alone, I'm here." He told her. Amorette looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered. Angel put a finger on her lips, and bent down, pulling his finger away and replacing it with his own lips.

The kiss exploded on Amorette's lips. She felt almost everything melt away. She knew that she had to let herself go and get lost in Angel for now, to gain information from him. So she kissed back, feeling like she never had before. She felt brave and scared, and she felt okay, not happy, but not upset. She felt Angel moving forward, trying to close the space between them. Amorette was surprised and moved backwards, trapping herself between a wall and Angel. Angel smiled, and continued to move closer, finally closing the space in between their bodies. Angel had let go of Amorette's hands and one of his hands found their way on the back of Amorette's head, locking her in place. His other hand was on the small of her back, pressed up against the wall. Amorette felt Angel's throaty moan as he kissed her neck. Suddenly, Angel's hands seemed to be rougher, as if needing more.

Angel twisted Amorette so that her back was facing his bed, they walked backwards as he kissed her. Amorette fell onto the bed and Angel peeled off his shirt. He grabbed her legs and swung them so that she was lying fully on his bed. Angel climbed on his bed and pinned her down he kissed her on the lips gently as his hands went to her blouse. Amorette knew she needed to stop it right then and there. She pushed at his hands and at his chest, but he didn't even blink. He continued up her shirt until the whole thing was unbuttoned. He lifted her head gently and kissed her as he slipped her shirt off. Amorette felt herself panic as his hands began to explore her body.

Amorette stiffened as one of his hands came to rest on her boob. Amorette prayed that his hand would just continue and get it over with. But no, she felt his other hand cup her other boob. Angel moaned as he kissed her harder on her neck. She tried to pull away, and saw the smile on Angel's lips.

"I've been waiting for this day. I just didn't realize it would be with you." Angel said softly into her ear. Amorette didn't have time to think of what his words meant. She only thought of Angel as he kissed her hungrily on her lips. His hands worked on her jeans, and Amorette pushed him away. Angel was not expecting this, and he smiled.

"Please, stop. I don't want this." Amorette meant it to come out strongly, and harsh. But it came out breathless, and soft.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked. "Because you sure don't sound like it." He said. He kissed her again and his hand found a small corner of the paper sticking out of her bra. He slyly slipped it out and stuffed it in his pants. Then, thinking ahead, he stuffed it in his pocket.

Amorette was too busy thinking of how to get him off of her as he did all of this. All Amorette knew was that he had faltered and took one of his hands away. She pushed him off of her. Apollo fell backwards off of his bed. He smiled up at her.

"I thought you wanted me to." He told her. Amorette looked up at him in disgust.

"Don't touch me. Ever." She said as she put her shirt back on. Angel stood back up and crossed his room towards her. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He smiled as she froze.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You see, when our kind has an emotional attraction, it creates a bond. And you like it when I touch you. Admit it." Angel told her. Amorette looked at him in disbelief. Angel waited for her to say something. When she didn't, and only shivered, he bent down closer to her face. "Oh, Amorette, my amorette. You are my other half. Admit it, you want me. You always have." Angel whispered in her ear. She shivered again out of pure terror, and Angel kissed her. His hand found her hair and held her there. Amorette fought and lost. She couldn't pull away. Angel wouldn't let her. Amorette felt Angel's other hand on her lower back begin to go lower. He had grabbed her butt. She swung at him and her fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crunch!

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Butt. AGAIN!" She told him through clenched teeth. She grabbed her purse, her sketch pad and ran out. She ran out of the house and into the cold, dark night.

Angel touched his face, and felt sticky warm blood. He smiled and felt the lingering feeling of Amorette's lips. He pulled out the piece of paper Amorette was hiding and looked at it. He quickly pulled out his cellular device and called it.

"Amorette?" Apollo's voice asked on the other end. Angel smiled and laughed.

"No dear brother. But I will admit that you're girlfriend is a good kisser. And she has a very nice butt." Angel said. He could hear Apollo groan in frustration.

"How did you get this number?" Apollo asked. Angel smiled and sighed.

"Down her shirt wasn't a very good hiding place. Although, I doubt she expected me to go down there." Angel said. Apollo yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WENT DOWN HER SHIRT?!?!?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ANGEL!" Apollo yelled. Angel laughed.

"No you won't. Because if you do, I'll never tell you where you're precious little Amorette is. And if I don't call the fetchers back in fifteen minutes, they'll kill her. You don't want that. Do you?" Angel told him. Angel knew that right now Apollo felt like killing him, but it would never happen. If anything were to happen to Amorette, he would never forgive himself.

"Angel, if anything happens to her. . . . I'm holding you responsible." Apollo said, in what sounded through clenched teeth. Angel smiled.

"Oh, I plan on a lot happening to her. She may like it, she may not. But I'm not planning on doing anything to hurt her," Angel paused, and then continued. "Permanently. Good bye Apollo. And I just want you to know. Amorette loves you, and wishes you were the one who kissed her today. I promise you that." Angel hung up on Apollo and dialed another number.

"Boss, is that you?" A husky voice asked on the other end. Angel snorted.

"Who do you think it is, you big brute? Of course it's me! Do you see her? And how much longer?" Angel fired questions. The voice on the other end chuckled.

"We already have her." It answered. Angel smiled and laughed.

"Good, don't mess her up, too badly." Angel told him. The voice grunted and hung up. Angel laughed as he thought of Amorette. He touched his lips._ Oh Amorette, it didn't need to be like this. Poor Apollo. He'll want to be in my shoes soon._ Angel thought. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. _This is going to be fun._

Amorette woke up tied to a chair in a dark, dank room. She could smell the mustiness in the air, and could feel the cold air, rushing in from and unknown source. She cried and thought of Apollo.

"I love you!" She cried aloud. She hung her head as she heard footsteps rising up from nowhere and everywhere. She waited for her captor to say something. But he never did. All he did was grab her face and make her look at him. Her scream pierced the night, accompanied by an evil laugh. A gun shot, and then silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Apollo looked at his phone. He was crying.

"DAMN YOU ANGEL!!!!" He yelled to the night. He cried as he dropped his phone. "I'm sorry Amorette, I failed you. I love you, my amorette." He whispered. He felt the tears hit his hand. He looked up. "I _won't_ fail you again. I promise." He said as he stood up. He threw his phone into a corner. He grabbed a gun from the nearest table. He cocked it and looked to make sure he had extra bullets. He would need them. He grabbed his trench coat and his cap and headed out into the chilly night.

Angel was in his study, smiling at a mirror.

"You've done well today, son." Angel heard from behind him. Angel turned around and gasped in shock.

"Father?! What are you doing home early?" Angel asked. His father laughed and sighed.

"Oh, my boy, you have much to learn. You know what you did today is dangerous and illegal, right?" His father asked him. Angel hung his head.

"Yes father, I do. But, I must get back at Apollo! He has failed you father! He has lost the way of the Demons!" Angel cried. Angel's father sighed again and smiled sadly.

"My boy, you are giving us Demons bad rep, you are making us like the biblical Demons! Those are _not_ our ancestors, and we will _not_ act like them!" His father said sternly. Angel cringed and nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand sir." Angel mumbled. His father sighed and strode out of the room.

"Remember son, Love is a powerful thing. Do not mess with it." His father said as he walked out. Angel groaned and threw the nearest book at the closed door.

"Father, I will _not_ let Apollo do this though. You don't understand a _thing_ you fool!" He said spitefully. Angel picked up his phone and dialed.

Levi was sitting in class, waiting for Amorette to pop in class too and say she was sorry to the teacher, and to say hi to him. But she never came. Levi was hoping that nothing happened to her, and that she was safe. He thought he knew what had happened, but it was too late. He didn't want to think that way! He had to do something! He raised his hand.

"Yes, Levi?" His teacher asked him.

"May I please be excused? It's an emergency!" He said. The teacher nodded and continued with the class. Levi left and rushed to the front doors. He had to get out, and get out quickly. He had to save Amorette.

Shelby was sitting in her car, painting her nails, when Levi walked by. She smiled as she saw the look on his face, and started the engine. She quickly and quietly followed him as he drove downtown. Levi never noticed the red thunderbird following him; he was too busy thinking of Amorette.

Angel hung up his phone exasperatedly and groaned as he noticed who was calling him. It was Shelby.

"What?" He asked. Shelby laughed.

"I don't have to tell you this, but uh, lover boy number two is hot on the trail." Shelby laughed as Angel groaned.

"Why did you tell me this? I don't have time to worry about Levi and his stupid little romances!" Angel shouted. Shelby laughed.

"Gee, you don't have to be so mean! I was just letting you know he is heading down by the abandoned Depot." She told him, not really interested anymore. She sat up. "Hey, you know, I don't get this thing you guys have for her." She said. Angel smiled.

"Come down to the depot, and I'll make everything, better, I promise." Angel smiled. Shelby laughed.

"Whatever, I'll meet you down there then, I guess." Shelby said. She hung up and made her way down to the depot.

Angel smiled as he pulled one of the drawers open. He pulled out a gun.

"I'll make everything all better." He said to no one in particular as he hid the gun in his pants on his hip. He pulled out car keys from his jean pocket and smiled as he headed to the car.

Levi was at the depot when a car drove up. He watched as Shelby pulled up. He groaned as she walked up to him.

"Hello lover boy." She told him as she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into the depot. Shelby sat down and waited for Angel to show.

"What do you even want with her?" Levi asked. Shelby shrugged.

"I just want her to learn to control her powers. Does she even know about them yet?" Shelby asked. Levi shrugged.

"I don't know. She ran off out of class the other day and I haven't seen her since. She didn't know then. Im sure of it." Levi said. Shelby nodded and then focused on the door. She waited for Angel.

Angel pulled up to the depot and saw that Shelby had already arrived, and so had . . . Levi?! Angel shrugged, _whatever, he can be taken care of too._ He thought. He walked into the depot and found Shelby and Levi.

"Hello Shelby." Angel said seductively as she stood up. Shelby smiled and walked up to him; she hugged him and kissed him. Levi shuddered out of disgust. "What do you want, lover boy?" Angel sneered. Levi groaned.

"Stop calling me lover boy! I'm not in love!" Levi yelled. Angel smiled, until Apollo busted in.

"You may not be, but I am! Where is Amorette?" Apollo yelled. Angel smiled and pointed towards one of the locker rooms. Apollo ran towards the room and wrenched the door open.

Amorette was tied up to a chair. Apollo ran inside and untied her.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you." He said over and over again as he kissed her once she was free. Amorette smiled.

"You came for me!" She cried. Apollo smiled and nodded. He took her in his arms and headed for the door.

"Hate to break up this heartwarming reunion, but, I need her, so you can't take her!" Angel said as he stepped in front of them. Apollo pushed Amorette behind him and sneered.

"Get out of my way, Angel." He said angrily. Angel laughed.

"Ooo, Scary! Well, sorry, but I can't do that! You see, I need Amorette by my side. And she can't be by my side if you're in the way." Angel told him. Apollo rolled his eyes and Shelby rushed forward.

"But what about me?" Shelby asked. She hung on to him as if holding on for her life. Angel looked down at her and smiled sadly. He bent down and kissed her. Shelby held on and sighed. Angel pulled out his gun and shot her in the back. Shelby fell down to the ground dead. Amorette screamed. Apollo rushed forward and started wrestling with Angel.

Three gunshots rang out, and one scream pierced the air.

Amorette was on the floor, crying. Apollo was on the floor, clutching at his chest.

"Please don't die. Please don't die. Oh, Apollo, please don't die." Amorette cried. She sobbed over his limp body. "I wish I had just let you go. If I could have only let you be, maybe you would still be here. If I had gone with you at the coffee and book shop. I love you Apollo. Please don't die!" She sobbed. Her tear drops hit his face, one after another.

"Will you stop crying? My gosh, you're giving me a headache! I'm just messing with you! Help me up please!" Apollo told her. Amorette held his hand and helped him stand up. She hugged him "OW! Come on now Amorette, I just got shot in the chest, it kind of hurts when you hug me." He told her. Amorette wiped her tears.

"It shouldn't hurt at all. You should be dead, why aren't you?" Amorette asked. Apollo looked at her and laughed.

"Gee, thanks for being worried about me so much! I totally feel loved." He laughed as she hugged him. His laughter turned into groans of pains. Amorette quickly let go.

"Sorry." She whispered. Apollo smiled and shook his head. Amorette felt like laughing, until she saw what was behind Apollo.

"Sorry Apollo, but I need Amorette in my quest for now, so if you don't mind," Angel pushed Apollo down on the ground. "Hello Amorette." He smiled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He held her to his side as he pointed the gun at Apollo. "Try and hurt or stop me and your lover boy over there won't get so lucky this time." Angel threatened. Amorette began to cry.

Angel kicked Apollo and waited to see if Apollo was going to stand back up. He didn't, Amorette screamed and felt the tears gushing down her face. Angel laughed and walked away, clutching Amorette along the way.

Apollo felt stiff, he couldn't move, but he had to. He had to save Amorette. He watched Angel walk, with Amorette unwillingly at his side. Apollo felt like groaning, but didn't, knowing it would only make Angel come over and shut him up for good. Apollo quickly and quietly waited for Angel to turn, when Angel finally turned, Apollo jumped to his feet. He groaned in pain and Angel whipped around. Angel smiled as he pulled out the gun. He aimed at Apollo.

"NO!!!" Amorette screamed. Angel cocked the gun and Amorette jumped in front of him right as he pulled the trigger. Two shots and three screams rang out.


End file.
